Seeing is Different Than Looking
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: Carl and Lizzie are best friends. They have a secret hideout, they share a cell, and they even share the same issue. People have been teasing them, calling them "lovebirds". But after a night in their secret room, Carl and Lizzie begin to see each other in a whole new way. Lizzie/Carl
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of a much better idea for a Carl/Lizzie story, so here it is. This takes place during the time in which season three left off, but will go into season four. Carl and Lizzie are best friends because they are close in age. They are both thirteen, and the other kids are eleven or twelve. I don't own TWD. **

"I'll bet you ten dollars that Daryl and Michonne end up together by the end of the year." Lizzie Samuels whispered to her best friend, Carl Grimes.

The freckled boy sighed, setting down his pencil. All of the teens had been working on math in the library.

"Liz, I can count three things wrong with what you just said." Carl started, not even bothering to whisper. It wasn't like Carol cared anymore. "Number one: You don't have ten dollars. Number two: We don't even know when the end of the year will be. Number three: Ew gross no."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Carl. If you don't believe in love, that's your problem, not mine."

Carl scowled. "It's not that I don't believe in love, it's that I don't believe that Michonne and Daryl could ever fall into it."

"Hey, Jack I'll bet you ten dollars that Lizzie and Carl will fall in love by the end of the year." Red-headed Aspen Meeks stage-whispered to Jack Cunningham from across the table. Smart-mouthed as always, Aspen knew Carl and Lizzie could hear her. That was her intention.

"I take that bet. I think they'll fall I love within the month." Jack replied, sticking out his hand to Aspen.

They shook, making the other kids at the table struggle to hold back giggles. Carl and Lizzie blushed.

"Shut up you two." Lizzie muttered.

"Yeah! Everyone knows you have a thing for eachother!" Carl put in.

It was Jack and Aspen who blushed this time.

The kids at the table didn't even try to hold back their laughter now, and Carol called the math lesson to a close early, complaining of a "headache".

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"So what do you wanna do today?" Chirped Lizzie brightly. It was nine in the morning, and the blonde was already dragging Carl around the prison grounds, wildly pestering him.

"Lizzie, it's nine-o-freaking-clock, chill out. We have all day." Carl told her with a yawn.

"I just thought we could do something fun today, just you and me." Lizzie muttered, kicking at a rock.

"Just you and me?" Carl raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we never do anything alone. Aspen and Jack are always parading us around, calling us "Couple of the Century" or whatever." Lizzie explained.

"Wouldn't doing something alone just prove her point?" Carl asked.

Lizzie grinned. "I've already got that part figured out."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Woah." Carl Found himself standing in a small, dark room that Lizzie had led him to. It wasn't like any of the other prison too. It was somewhere off of the top floor on A block.

"That's not even the best part!" Came Lizzie's soft voice from somewhere to his right. He heard a faint click, and the room was flooded with a warm light. Lizzie had turned on her flashlight. Her faced focused, she spun around the room, aiming her flash light upwards. The light grazed over a panel different the rest of the wall, and Lizzie grinned.

"Hold this." She instructed Carl, who obliged. He kept it shinning on his blonde companion like a spot light. Lizzie used the bricks as footholds, climbing up to the panel, which was on a small ledge, perfect for a thirteen year old girl. She reached the leshe and pulled open the panel, letting in a bright light from the outside, ignighting the mysterious room.

After Carl's eyes adjusted, he was able to see the room more clearly. It was shaped like a cylinder, and Carl saw more panels on the other sides of the circle-like room. The walls were brick, and the room had high cielings. A ladder rested a few feet from where Lizzie had been climbing.

"Oh. There it is." Lizzie said, her eyes resting on the ladder.

Carl raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You just now say it?"

She shrugged, shamelessly. "It was dark."

Carl shook his head. "How did you even find this place?"

"Patrick and I went exploring one day.-" she started.

"Patrick went exploring?" Catl asked in bewilderment. Patrick did not seem like the adventurous type.

"I tricked him into coming with me," Lizzie explained, "Anyway, we found this room, and Patrick wouldn't let we shine a light or let me investigate or anything. He just dragged me off."

"But you came back?"

"With Mika, yes. "

"Won't she be mad you came back without her?" Carl asked.

Lizzie'a face broke into a wide grinn. "I told that I came back to see the room, and it had disappeared."

"And he believed you?" Carl crossed his arms.

"Carl, she's nine. Of corse she believed me." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Ten in a month!" Carl pointed out.

"Whatever."

Carl climbed the ladder to the ledge. He gasped when he saw the view from the window. You could see the whole entire prison yard, even to woods beyond it.

"Wow." Carl breathed out.

Lizzie smirked knowingly. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Carl nodded.

That was the day Carl and Lizzie's secerets hideout was born.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"So where have our two lovebirds been?" Aspen asked teasingly.

"We were making out in Carl's cell." Lizzie said simply.

The children sitting at the table stopiped their chatter abruptly, staring at the pair of teenagers calmly eating dinner.

"What?" Jack asked, his voice cracking slightly in the process.

"I'm kidding, you moron." Lizzie snorted and rolled her eyes.

The kids turned to Carl.

"is she kidding, Carl?" Lizzie's little sister, Mika whispered.

Carl smiled down at her. "Of corse she is!"

Nobody teased them again for the rest of the night.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Lizzie, why would you say that?" Carl asked the girl as they walked back to their shared cell.

"Say what?" Lizzie chirped innocently.

Carl rolled his blue eyes. "Lizzie Samuels, you know what."

She whipped around to face him, her braid whacking his face in the process.

"Carl Grimes, you should be thankfull!" She hissed.

"For what? Embarrassing me?" Carl snorted.

She pressed a finger up against his chest. "Tell me this Carl, did you hear Aspen or Jack or any of the others make fun of us for the rest of the night?"

"No, but-"

"No! You did not. So quit being a baby about on comment that saved your ass in the long run!" And with that, she twirled back around and into their cell.

Carl rubbed his chest where Lizzie's fingers had been. "Damn..."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Lizzie was woken by two hands shaking her torso back and forth. Jumping in surprise, her hand shot under her pillow, reaching for her small knife she stored there. She unstuck it from her mattress, and had it pointed at her attacker faster than you can say "walker".

"Holy shit! Lizzie it's me!" She heard Carl's voice through the darkness.

Lizzie breathed out a sigh of relief. "God Carl, you scared the BeJesus outta me!"

"Sorry."

"So what's up? Jeeze Carl, it's still dark. What time is it?"

"Nothing, I know, and 12:45." Carl answered her questions all together.

"What?" Lizzie hissed, "12:45? What the hell do you want?"

"To see what the view from our hide out looks like in the dark."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Slipping past the A block guards was easy. Tyresee and Karen were on duty, and they were making out.

"Look Carl, it's us in our cell earlier!" Lizzie giggled As the pair passed the oblivious couple.

Carl shushed her.

Finally, they made it to the secerets room. Carl and Lizzie had agreed to keep the panels open, and a glorious, rich moonlight flooded the room. Carl let Lizzie climb up first, following her quickly after.

When he made it up to the ledge, he nearly gasped.

Lizzie's eyes were closed, her face bathed in the moonlight leaking in through the windows. A soft smile played at her lips, making them twitch. She looked so... Peaceful. Powerful. Beautiful.

Carl crawled next to her. Lizzie sensed him, and she broke into a smile, not once opening her eyes.

"I waited until you came up. I don't want to see it until you." She whispered.

"I haven't looked yet." Carl answered truthfully. He'd been to distracted by Lizzie.

Lizzie took his hand. "One... Two... Three!"

Their eyes sprang open, and their breath caught in their throats.

A silent, beautiful, peaceful scene was playing out below them. The stars were as bright as they had ever been. The moon was full and wise. A breeze blew the long grass around on the prison yard.

But Lizzie frowned. "I liked it better with my eyes closed."

"What?" Carl asked, Suprised.

"Yeah." Lizzie shut her eyes.

"But... Then you can't see!" Exclaimed the brown-haired boy.

"I can see just fine. You? You're looking. You can't see it." Lizzie whispered to him.

"What?"

She giggled. "Sometimes, it's easier to see without looking. Try it."

Carl gave her a funny look, but realizing she couldn't tell with her eyes shut, he reluctantly followed her lead.

And she was right. The stars and moon and breeze were more vivd in his head than in real life. He added in him and Lizzie running through the prison yard, and took away the walkers. He added in his mom and Amy and Andrea and Sophia and T-Dog and Jaqui and even Shane. Everyone was there, laughing and smiling and having a good time.

"I see it Lizzie." Carl whispered.

She squeezed his hand. "I see it, too."

**So chapter one and done! Please leave me a review, and be honest! Should I continue? I hoped you liked it! Look for chapter two soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**what is up peeps? Guess who's back? Meeee that's who! Get ready for some ro-fucking-mance!**

Carl woke up with Lizzie's head resting on his chest. They were asleep on the ledge in the secret room. Lizzie looked so peaceful, so relaxed. Carl thought back to last night, how she said she could see better with her eyes closed.

"Seeing is different from looking." Lizzie stated.

Carl smiled to himself, remembering the way that the moon and shined onto her face, making her skin glow. She had looked beautiful.

Wait.

This was Lizzie. His best friend, his partner in crime. He couldn't... _like-like Lizzie._

Could he?

No, definitely not.

"Lizzie!" Carl hissed, shaking the girl in question's shoulder.

"Whaaa...?" Lizzie jumped, wincing from the bright light leaking in through the windows.

"C'mon, we have to go before people notice we're gone!" Carl sat up.

"Too late." Said an amused voice from behind the two teenagers.

Michonne, the most amazing sword wielded on the planet, stood full dressed with one eyebrow raises in the doorway.

"Oh. Hi Michonne!" Lizzie squeaked, "We were just sleeping."

"So I see." The woman muttered dryly.

"Ummm... So are people, like, looking for us?" Carl asked.

"Not yet." said Michonne, causally. "But if you don't hurry, they will be."

Lizzie and Carl scurried down the ladder, and walked past Michonne, averting her eyes.

"So um, we better go." Carl muttered.

"Mmm-hmm." But Michonne didn't move.

"Uh-"

"Go ahead. I'm waiting for you."

"Oh!" Carl and Lizzie scrambled past their friend, and tore down the hallway.

Michonne looked after them, chuckling. She knew. Michonne Most certainly knew.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"So, I guess I'll see you later." Lizzie said as she and Carl exited their cell. Lizzie was going to gun training, and Carl was farming with his dad.

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Save me a spot at lunch?" Carl asked.

Lizzie smiled. "Corse I will."

She hugged him, and ran off down the hallway.

Carl, Carl, Carl. That was all Lizzie thought about as she hurried off to gun lessons.

She saw the way he looked at her last night.

"Seeing is different than looking."

What does Carl see when he looks at me? She thought.

Lizzie wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure if Carl was seeing her. Maybe he was only looking.

Lizzie couldn't see Carl. She could only look. She figured it was because Carl couldn't see her either.

But she wanted him to.

She wanted him to, so badly.

So on a whim, she stopped sprinting through the prison corridors. She panted. She turned. And she sprinted out the doors and towards the crops where she knew Carl would be.

She found him in the corn.

"Carl!" She shrieked.

He had barely turned around when she tackled him to the ground.

"What the f-... Lizzie?"

"What do you see?"

"What?"

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"Why-"

"Just answer the question, Carl."

He thought. "I see you. I see everything about you. Your fears, your hopes, your dreams..."

Lizzie now realized that she was on top of Carl. Their faces were inches apart.

"I see what you are, who you are, and who you could be. I see you." Carl finished.

Lizzie was speechless.

"What do you see when you look at me?" Carl asked.

Lizzie shut her eyes. "I see you and I see me. Where you go, I go. You and I have the same fears, hopes, dreams." Lizzie painted Carl a picture. She told him what she saw. Growing up together.

"I love you." Carl said when she had finished.

"Aww! I loved you, too!" Lizzie smiled.

"No. I love you. I really love you. Really, really love you. Like... How Glenon loves Maggie. That's how I love you."

"I... I love you, too. I love you how Maggie loves Glenn." Lizzie Suprised herself.

"Do you think we're to young? To be in love?" Carl asked.

"We're thirteen. And in this day and age? No." Lizzie said.

"I see you." Carl whispered.

"I see you, too."

And then the two teenagers started grinning like idiots.

"Can I kiss you?" Carl asked.

"Yes." Lizzie answered.

And then there was no space left between their faces. As their lips touched, Lizzie could have sworn that she was flying. Carl could have sworn that his brain short-circuited. Because they really did love each other. And they proved it by kissing in the middle of corn feild.

**_I know that that happened really soon, but trust me, it is not smooth sailing from here on out. This was a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to get it out of the way! What do you guys think Aspen and Jack will do when they find out about Lizzie and Carl? As always R&R, and I'll see you next time!_**


End file.
